goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Macusoper's Worst Birthday Ever
Macusoper 's cruel parents ground him on his birthday for being very bad and give him nothing at all this year. Plot Macusoper wakes up on the morning of his birthday feeling so excited. After writing down his list he goes downstairs only to find that his Mom and Dad are in a bad mood. They tell Macusoper that he is getting nothing on his birthday because he got detention on Wednesday and threw his little sister yesterday resulting in her being sent to hospital. He also threw pencils in class on Monday and failed a test on Tuesday. This causes Macusoper to throw a huge tantrum, but his parents don't care and send him to his room. Macusoper is upstairs crying when his parents arrive, telling him that they have a special present for him, which turns out to be grounded for five weeks. This upsets Macusoper even more, as Mom and Dad tell him that this is the only birthday present he's getting this year. They walk out of the room with the birthday list as Macusoper bawls his eyes out because his birthday is ruined. At the end, Macusoper gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk. Transcript *(Macusoper's alarm clock goes off and he wakes up) *Macusoper: Today it's my birthday! I'm so excited! I can't wait till I get my birthday presents and my friends are comig over for my birthday party! This going to be the best birthday this year! And I got to write my birthday list to give to Mom and Dad! *My Birthday List **PS3 **WWE **Call of Duty Black Opps **$1000 dollars **Gamestop Giftcard *Macusoper: Now my birthday list is finished! Now I have to give this to Mom and Dad. *(Downstairs) *Macusoper: Dad, I've finished my birthday list! *Dad: What are you talking about, Macusoper? You're getting nothing on your birthday, remember? *Macusoper: What are you talking about, Dad? It's my birthday and I'm getting presents and my friends are coming over. *Dad: Friends? You don't have friends, stupid! And the reason why you're getting nothing on your birthday because you got in trouble in school on Wednesday and got detention. *Mom: And yesterday you threw your sister out of the window and she's still in the hospital crying. So she have to stay in the hospital for 20 whole weeks. *Dad: And remember Monday in school you've been throwing pencils in class. And you had a test on Tuesday and you failed! So no birthday for you this year for all this trouble-making you got into this week. *Macusoper: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no you messed up my birthday again! (in Wilt's voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dad: I don't care how you feel you're still not getting *bleep* on your birthday. And that's final! Now go upstairs, now! *(Upstairs in Macusoper's room) *Macusoper: Man, Mom and Dad mess up my birthday again! They do this *bleep* every year! So I get no presents, no PS3 no WWE no Call of Duty no money no Gamestop Giftcard! *(Macusoper's parents arrive) *Macusoper: Is it PS3 WWE Call of duty and gamestop card? *Dad: No! it's better!!! *Macusoper: What is it?! *Dad (Angrily): You're only birthday present is! *Mom: 3, 2, 1. *Dad: YOU'RE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED BIG TIME! *Macusoper: My present got to be grounded! *Mom: That was your only gift. *Dad: We have to write a letter to your sister! *Intermission *They have to erase my list! and they wrote my letter! *this is the worst birthday Ever! *Macusoper!! SHUT UP & JET THE HAWK IS GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!!! *(Jet appears) *Jet: This is what you will get for making bad things. Now I'm going to smash your skull with a dagger! Prepare to die! *(censored; screen turns static) Trivia *Jake and Jackie are absent, even though Jackie is mentioned twice in this episode. *Parakeetsrule, a GoAnimate user, adapted this into a video. The link to it is: http://goanimate.com/videos/0VkU6Cnp9be0 Category:Episodes Category:Macusoper Episodes